All My Time With You
by xkosh
Summary: Shannon thought she was going to regret taking the job as John Cenas personal assistant, but as time goes on they become attached to eachother. But she's just his assistant, right? Cena OC. It's fluffy.


"Personal Assistant?" he asked from where he was standing. A foot away from her holding open, more like leaning on, the hotel room door.

"What does that mean? You like, follow me around and do what I say?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

She shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." she said crossing her arms across her chest. He thought for a moment.

"So what's your name?" he asked looking down at her.

"Shannon." She said looking to the floor. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So do you stay in my room?" he asked questionably. She nodded.

"Why do you think your room has 2 beds, genius?" She asked. He smiled.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." he said as he let her into the room.

"So what do we do?" he asked sitting on what she assumed was his bed.

"Consider me like your mother. I make all your appointments, answer the phone for you, get you food, I'm pretty much responsible for you. If something happens to you, it's totally my fault." She said plopping down on the other free bed.

"Like what?" He asked. She thought for a moment and rifled through some papers she had in her hands. "Like if you're late for appearances, late for events, if you miss a flight, oversleep. All those things, are supposed to be prevented by me."

He made a face. "So like, if I tell you to blow me, you have too?"

She sighed heavily. "No, it's not like that you ass."

"Hey! Can you curse at me like that?" he asked leaning forward pointing a finger at her.

"I'm going to regret taking this job..." She sighed leaning backwards.

--

That was almost two years ago. The first time they had met, he definitely put her through hell those first few months but eventually they warmed up to eachother.

And now here she was, at John Cena's bedside. He had suffered some sort of tear of sorts, and was informed that he would be out for months. Great. Just great.

And even all that, plus the various needles in his arms and the IV tubes coming out and leading to who cares, he still looked beautiful.

They told her he could wake up anytime between now, and 3 days from now.

And there she set, his personal assistant, best friend, and love of his life.

--

"Come on Shannon. Let's go get something to eat." He said to her sweetly as he got into the rental car. He had declared earlier _HE_ was driving tonight.

She yawned. "I'm tired." She stated. "But if you want to get something to eat we can do that." She said looking out the window. He made a frustrated face.

"No. I don't want to get something to eat. I want to get something to eat with_ you._" He said looking over at her, before directing his view back to the road.

She thought it over a moment. She really was tired. Dinner could be nice though. She was sort of hungry, and it would probably be better to eat real food instead of a Snickers bar she would probably buy in the lobby.

"Okay. We can get dinner." She agreed. She caught him smile out of the corner of her eye.

They didn't go anywhere fancy. Considering it was after midnight and they weren't even close to being 'dressed'. So, a diner near the hotel was where they settled. John laughed at her when she ordered breakfast for dinner. She was so hungry, she didn't even realize it.

"So, let's talk. You know everything about me. What time I wake up, when I shower, how long it takes me to shower, when I eat, what I like to eat, and all that stuff. I don't know anything about you!"

She laughed at him. "I know stupid things about you, it's not like I know your mom or anything." He interrupted her suddenly. "If you wanna know my mom you can call her!" He said smiling. She laughed.

"Well, I wake up an hour before you do. If that clears anything up." She said laughing. "What do you want to know?" He thought. He hadn't actually expected her to be so open about her life. Maybe she really was tired.

"Why are you a personal assistant? Shouldn't a young woman like you be in college?" He said not sounding too judgemental. She looked at him. "I really don't know how I got this. My friends love wrestling, and they were joking about how they wanted to get jobs in the industry. I worked for someone who was apaparently friends with Vince. He called and asked them for refernces, and they threw me at him like nothing. Then he hired me to do paperwork for him and I was so good. Because honestly, I have nothing to do ever. I could sit around and do the entire companys paperwork in an hour. So, I did everything and since he already had someone helping him out he decided to give me to you because you're one of the biggest superstars." She said taking a long sip of her drink after finishing that story.

He looked at her. Vince had just given her to him! At first he thought she was a really big bitch, but eventually he had grown to like her. She was the best ever, she did everything for him. She really was like his mother!

"But college? Whatever, I went and graduated for something stupid that didn't make me happy." She said looking out the window.

"Well, does this make you happy?" He asked curiously. He was being honest, if she was unhappy she didn't have to work for him! He didn't want her to feel like a prisoner in his hotel room.

"Oh no! This job makes me happy! I get to travel, meet people, believe it or not I love making appointments and being praised for how efficient I am, how you're always on time, never oversleep, never miss an event, and are always ready to go." She said laughing. Her face turned serious and she added, "And I get to work with you."

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad that you aren't miserable being with me." It was a comfortable silence as they sat there staring at eachother across the table. She couldn't have guessed how long it would have gone on if the waitress didn't come bring them their check.

They walked out of the diner towards the rental car with Johns arm around her waist. She was leaning into him comfortably, it was definitely the beginning of something.

--

She lay in bed that night on her laptop double checking appointments, checking e-mail, replying to some and doing her usual routine. She could hear John's snore coming from the next room where he slept. She looked up into the doorway to see his foot hanging off the side of the bed.

She smiled to hersellf before going back to booking the next few weeks and double checking some more things. She sighed closing her eyes and stretching out her arms above her head. She was so caught up in work she didn't hear the shuffling from the next room.

She opened her eyes again to see John standing in the doorway. "Oh my god you scared me." She said her hand on her chest. He let out a small laugh before coming over to her bed and laying on his stomach.

"What's wrong how come you're awake?" She asked him shutting her laptop placing it on the table next to her.

"I couldn't sleep." he said turning his head to look at her.

She laughed. "You were snoring." she said running her fingers through his short hair.

He closed his eyes.

"So how come you're up?" She asked after a few minutes. He lightly shrugged his shoulders.

It was strange he was awake, he usually slept forever. And tomorrow was his free day, so why WAS he awake right now?

"I booked your ass solid the next 2 weeks, but you have the weekends off, to do whatever." She said turning off the bedside lamp and getting comfortable.

"You're the best." He said muffled from the blankets. She smiled to herself.

She closed her eyes and suddenly he held himself up on his elbows. "No, I mean it." he said. she could feel his eyes on her, even in the dark.

"Okay." She said a small laugh coming out, what was he talking about? What time was it?

"No, Shannon." He said she felt his hand on the side of her face. She looked up at his dark figure, her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness.

She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_. but before she could move, his lips were pressed against hers. She reached her hands up, placing one behind his head pulling him closer, the other on the side of his face, against his strong jaw-line that she longed to touch just like this. Her heart had probably stopped, she wasn't sure, nor did she care. Their mouths played games with eachother for a long time before pulling away.

They both sat there their breath running ragged. Sometime during the kiss she managed to sit up as did he. She took deep breaths, as if it were the first time she had let oxygen into her lungs. She could practically hear his smile. She was trying to hide her own, but was sure it was showing, badly.

She wanted to say something, make a noise, she couldn't she was speechless, for the first time in her life.

"Don't say anything." He said his lips connecting with hers once more.

_Agreed._

--

She looked from his face to the tubes coming out of his arms. She slowly reached her hand up and took his. It was freezing, but what was she expecting? She sighed putting her elbow up on the bed and holding her chin in her hand. She stared at his features. His eyelashes were barely brushing against his cheeks, making small shadows on his face from the lights. His skin was pale, paler then ever. She would do anything right now to see those big blue eyes of his, smiling back at her.

She sighed looking at his lips, lips she longed to kiss again. His nose, that fit his face so well. His ears, She smiled to herself remembering making jokes about his 'big dumbo ears'. Her smile faded as she secretly hoped it never really did offend him like he said it did.

She moved her arm flat against the bed and rested her head on it, this was going to be the longest wait of her life.

--

"Why does everything have to be that with you?!" He asked staring at her.

"Why does everything have to be what?" She asked not looking up from the papers she was reading over.

"Everytime someone tells you they like you, you have an explanation as to why they must have said it.." he said, she could feel him staring at her.

"Because they don't." She said simply. Still not looking up at him.

"What if they really like you? Or love you?" he asked pushing the papers in her hands down to look at her.

"Tell me honestly that you kissed me because you 'like' me." She said looking away. "You're on the road 250 something days out of the year, and you're not lonely?"

She didn't know why she was doing this. She had feelings for John but she was just so afraid. She didn't want to like him too much. He had girls ready and willing to hang on him left and right why would he just want her?

He sighed heavily as he walked to the other side of the room. "I did kiss you because I like you, Shan." He looked at her. "I travel with _you_ 250 something days out of the year." He paused to watch her facial expression. "Why wouldn't I wan't you?"

He didn't know why she was being so difficult. He really did like her. He was right, he traveled with _HER_ 250 days of the year. He saw her more then anyone else. He didn't mind seeing her either. She just wasn't accepting it.

She looked taken aback by what he had said but she just rolled her eyes. "You once said you didn't know anything about me! How could you like me and not know a thing?" She knew she was sounding so stupid right now. But, she couldn't let him know how she felt.

He sighed annoyed, she knew that sound by now. "Whatever, Shannon." She just wasn't going to get it. He was exhausted just from arguing with her.

They were quiet for a few moments. "I don't know what your problem is." He said his back towards her, zipping up his duffel bag.

Her head snapped up suddenly, "What?"

"I said, I don't-" She interrupted him. "Yeah, I heard what you said. What's wrong with me?!" she asked beginning to get mad.

"I'm sitting here TELLING you that I'm beginning to have feelings for you Shannon, and you've got some practical logical explanation as to why that could be." He paused looking down at her, his voice began to get louder.

"Tell me, do you ALWAYS make it this difficult for people to love you? Or is it just something you're doing to me?" She opened her mouth to say something.

"I'll be outside." he said slamming the door. She heard his footsteps resound through the hallway and the heavy door to the parking lot click shut.

She sat there for a few more minutes before going outside also, the ride back to the hotel was going to be horrible.

--

A few days later she was soaking in the tub in a new hotel somewhere else. She closed her eyes, but opened then quickly when she heard the door click shut. John stood there in front of the door, his arms crossed.

"If you're not going to talk to me, I'm going to make you." he said seriously, a slight smile on his face.

She sighed. "Talk about what?" She said sinking deeper into the water.

"You've been ignoring me, I've been ignoring you too. What are we so mad about anyway?" he asked sitting on the edge of the huge spa tub that was steaming.

"You're mad at me because I decided you're lonely and that's why you 'like' me" She said using finger quotations.

He looked a little hurt. "And what are you mad at me for?" he asked looking down at her. She was thanking god he couldn't see her through the bubbles in the water.

"I'm not mad. You were angry, so I just stayed away from you." She said looking anywhere but at him.

"I wasn't angry, Shannon. I was frustrated that you wouldn't just listen to me. You know me I'm used to getting my way. But I will admit, I am lonely. But you and I both know theres a million people out there that would kill to be anywhere near me. But I want _you_ to be with me." He looked into her eyes. "I get where you're coming from, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

She nodded her head. "Yeah.." She trailed off. He reached his hand out and touched her face. "What are you doing in the tub anyway?" He asked. She blushed. "I figured taking a bath would keep me away from you longer then a shower. I didn't want to see you out there I figured you'd yell." She said honestly. He smiled.

"I wouldn't tell at you Shan." He said sincerely. She smiled lightly. "Well, I didn't want to fight with you again.." She said trailing off.

He smiled at her. "How about you finish up in here, and come order some room service with me?"

She grinned. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

"Make sure you wear just the towel!" He called before closing the bathroom door his laughter resounding through the bathroom.

--

She was dozing off when she felt John stir a little. She snapped her head up to see him making an uncomfortable face. His eyes didn't open though, he was still asleep. Or heavily drugged, either or. She squeezed his hand and her eyes nearly filled with tears, she was so happy that he was showing some signs of movement. Hell, she was as giddy as a child on Christmas Morning.

"John.." She began. "I know you're sleeping, but I just want to tell you that if you don't wake up soon I'm going to body slam you so hard you'll be bruised for weeks." She said a small smile on her face.

"Please.." She said squeezing his hand. "I'm so lonely without you." She took a deep breath. "I've been sleeping, and eating alone, and going to events by myself. You don't know how boring events are without you to talk shit with." She smiled. "Everyone is worried about you, the hotel looks like a florist. Your mom has called me so many times. She's so worried about you. I know it was just a stupid tear, but nobody wants to see you like this. So please, just..wake up." She looked up at the celing to stop the tears that she didn't even notice had formed from flowing.

She didn't understand why she was getting so upset. He was going to wake up, and then things would be back to normal. They could get back to work, and start traveling again. Whatever was making her feel this way really sucked.

--

"I already ordered room service." John announced to her as she closed the bathroom door behind her. "Come cuddle with me! It's movie time!" He declared like a child. She laughed.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and stuff." She said walking over to her suitcase that was thrown carelessly on the couch. She was sorting through socks and underwear when she felt arms snake around her waist.

Confused at first, she laughed. "What are you doing?" She said not bothering to turn around. Her smile faded when she felt his lips pressing against her neck.

"John!" She half shreiked trying to wriggle out of his grasp, turning to face him. "What-" was all she could get out before his mouth collided with hers.

She eagerly kissed him back. It wasn't as if she didn't want this, the entire time she had been working for him. They had been going on little dates when they found time, they started sleeping in the same bed maybe, a month before.

Sometime during their kiss he managed to push her backwards onto the bed. He pulled away for a moment to pull his shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his shoulders, chest, and abs spontaneously. She hooked her fingers in the waist of his pants. She could feel him smiling against her lips. She shoved them down, he _was _only in his pajamas.

He quickly pulled the towel off of her, he could barely wait. She could feel him growing against her. He licked and sucked on the soft skin of her neck as she pushed his boxers down also, leaving them both naked. They sat there for a breif moment staring at eachother, taking it in. If this were anyone else she'd be bored by the lack of foreplay. But, having sex with John was so rushed. In a good way. They couldn't wait, or get enough of eachother.

It seemed as if they could have gone on that way for days. But, eventually John's thrusting became slower, and slower. They were both finished, sweaty, and could barely breathe. He held himself up on his hands and looked into her eyes before kissing her swollen lips softly.

"I love you, Shannon."

--

That was it. She had been feeling this way, because she was _in love._

She opened her eyes slowly, and lifted her head up. She had fallen asleep hunched over his bed, her back was throbbing. What time was it? 4am. She looked up at the television on the wall, they were showing old Family Feud reruns. She looked over at John, he was looking right back at her.

She blinked a few times to make sure it was true. "John? Oh my god you're awake!" She said loudly. She stood up, which was a bad idea, but she didn't care John was awake!

"Oh my god! I'm so happy!" She said tears happily filling her eyes. He smiled at her weakly, she could tell he was in pain.

"I'm happy...to see you too." He said slowly, his face twisting. "Oh god! Don't talk!" She said grabbing his hand squeezing it. "Want me to call the nurse? She could probably give you something.." She said trailing off. She watched his face, he nodded his head slowly. She reached over and was about to hit the call button, when a nurse walked in.

She laughed. She must have yelled so loudly when she saw he was awake, the nurse didn't even have to be called. The nurse did give him something, that was going to make him go back to sleep, but at least he wouldn't be in pain. After she had put it in his IV she left them alone again.

Shannon looked up at John, he was looking back at her. She leaned over to him and pecked him on the lips softly. He smiled, a small weak smile. She felt so badly for making him move in any way possible.

"I've been here everyday since you got here." She stated rubbing his leg through the white hospital blanket with one hand, the other squeezing his hand closest to her. He was trying to squeeze hers back, she could tell. "And I've been thinking.." She saw his face change, as much as it could.

"I've been sitting here, thinking about how much I missed you." She was beginning to get scared. What if he only told her he loved her because they had sex? Whatever, she just had to tell him her feelings, and if it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be. "And, I have to tell you something..." She said looking into his eyes. It was as if he could read her mind, she saw him begin to smile, that small weak smile again.

"I love you too, John."


End file.
